UMM 5.1
| image = File:UMM5-1.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Darth nox, BrandonB | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 3.14.2012 | winningfaction = Villains | roster = 1) Prof. Templeton 2) EDM 3) sparrowhawk 4) _Hirkala 5) mewminator 6) akaslickster 7) Auramyna 8) Marquessa 9) NickFleming (Makai) 10) DarthMask 11) FatTony 12) Zweefer 13) golfjunkie 14) Vineetrika | first = EDM | last = Prof, Vine, Aura, Slick | mvp = Prof. Templeton | awards = }} Ultimate Marvel Mayhem 5.1 was a game designed by Brandonb and hosted by Darth nox and Brandonb based on Superhero characters in the Marvel Comics Universe. It began on March 14th, 2012 and ended in a Villains win after NIGHT 5 on March 27th, 2012 Game Mechanics UMM 5.1 was a modified Mafia game, expressly rerunning the previous game 2011 game of the year UMM V, with 4 factions: 4 Baddies (The 3 Horsemen and Apocalypse), 1 Indy (Galactus), 9 Goodies (The Super Heroes). Additionally, one of the Baddies and one of the Goodies were part of another faction The Secret Alliance, with separate BTSC and WinCon. Rules *The Day: Will last about 24 hours. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. *The Night: It will be about 20 hours for receiving PMs, and I must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. *Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you :) *In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed *'Blocks': Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Initial blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. *'Meditation': Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Galactus’ mind-enslavement. No player will actually know if they had been enslaved before or after the meditation. *'Powerplay': Due to the structure of the factions, no powerplaying will be allowed in this game. You never know if your teammate is really your teammate... Role Description The Super Villains Apocalypse has brought together some of the most powerful beings ever to fill his roles as Horsemen. They are in search of their 4th and final member to fill the role as the Horseman of Death, so that Apocalypse may take over the world. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Hero, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Villains know the ID of Apocalypse. {FW= ((2+3+3+2)x(3/4)x2+4) = 19} *'Deadpool, The Horseman of Pestilence' (Wade Wilson):(Starts with BTSC) What better pest could there be to fill the role of pestilence? Any day but not two in a row, Deadpool may use his newfound power to distract and stop the lynch of any player IF he is able to RID his target. {W= 3+1-1-1= 2} The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. *The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. *Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. *He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. *This ability cannot be blocked. *'Omega Red, The Horseman of Famine'(Arkady Rossovich):(Starts with BTSC) A diabolical, bloodthirsty serial killer from Russia that was experimented on to create the Soviet equivalent of Captain America. Each night Omega Red may emit Death Spores to infect a player of his choosing. But killing these strong willed Super Heroes is more difficult than with normal humans. So it takes two consecutive successful attempts before he can fully bond. During the first attempt, Omega Red leaves a lasting impression on his victim. Omega Red PMs a message and the target’s name to the host. If Omega Red successfully infects the same player again the following night, he will kill that player. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). The host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. **If Omega Red is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the bonding action will not be successful. {W= 1+3-1= 3} *'Hulk, The Horseman of War' (Bruce Banner):(Starts with BTSC) (Starts with BTSC) Our last battle in UMM4 ended in a secret alliance victory between Hulk and Apocalypse. Now, in UMM5, Hulk returns as the most powerful of Apocalypse's Horsemen, The Horseman of WAR. As Bruce Banner, he may additionally use his incredible intelligence to transmit a message to The Celestial Host that will be included in the night post. In addition, with his new abilities bestowed upon him by Apocalypse to better control his change, each night he may Hulk-Out and easily stop any player of his choosing from acting. (has no effect on Wolverine’s auto-save of Jean Grey) Hulk may not choose the same player two nights in a row. {W= 1+2.5-0.5= 3} *'Apocalypse' (En Sabah Nur): A shape-shifter with complete control over the atomic structure of his body. He knows the identities of all the Horsemen and wins with them, but blends in with the Super Heroes. However Apocalypse will only sit back and watch unless he is summoned to replace the fall of a Horsemen. In this situation he may be summoned will step up to assume the role of the fallen horseman until a suitable replacement can be found. Once summoned, he takes on the ability of any one Horseman that died before him. **If spied (at any time) he shape-shifts and appears to be ‘Spidey’. {W= 2+1-1= 2} Indy - Objective is to be the last one standing *'Galactus': Galactus, the terrifyingly strong devourer of worlds, has come to consume the planet earth. But during his travel to Earth after being notified by his Herald, he was attacked and severely weakened in an epic battle with the combined forces of Thor and the Celestial Bb The Punisher. As a result, Galactus is severely weakened and has fallen to levels on par with his own Herald. *Galactus does not arrive on earth until D2, and is thus invincible for the first night and day. **If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as ‘Spidey’. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. {FW= (1+1+1+1)+(1+5.5+1+>7)+(3<6-1)+1= 17.5} Each night he may select action A or B from both of the following main two actions: The Secret Alliance - (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last standing) *One Super Hero and one Horseman made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. *This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional isecret ability/i. **If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. **A successful save will appear to be made by 'Spidey'. {FW= (2.5+0.5+0.5+0.5+2.5+1.5-0.5+2)x2= 19} The Secret Ability will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. The Super Heroes - One of the greatest Super Hero alliances to have ever existed. Their jobs are to rid the world of the menaces that threaten them, and restore order. They win as the last faction Standing {FW= (1.5+1.5+2+3.5+1+2.5+2+2.5+5)x(8/9)= 19} *'Spiderman' (Peter Parker): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with The Scarlet Spider if there is any form of interaction between them (If Scarlet and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save Scarlet, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The Scarlet’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Jean Grey. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’. {W= (1.5-0.5)x1.5= 1.5} *'The Scarlet Spider' (Benjamin Reilly): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Spiderman if there is any form of interaction between them (If Scarlet and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save Scarlet, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The Scarlet’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Hawkeye. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’. {W= (1.5-0.1)x1.5= 1.5} *'War Machine' (James Rhodes): Over the years, James Rhodes has obtained a great collection of various armors from his friend Tony Stark. Each night, in an effort to adapt to his changing military strategies, James wears a different suit to fight in: {W= 2} Night: 1-Sentinel Squad Armor (saving) 2-Chameleon Mode Iron Man 2.0 (Spy) 3-Stanetech Based War Machine Armor (block action) 4-War Machine Armor V (killing) 5&beyond-Choice of any previous armor (but not the same two nights in a row). Then War Machine may select a player to use it against (including himself). *'Ghost Rider' (Johnny Blaze): Having made a deal with the devil, during the night Johnny Blaze becomes an incredible and unstoppable force known as Ghost Rider. Only during the day, in the form of Johnny Blaze, is he susceptible to death. However, his interference is not appreciated by the Celestials, so Ghost Rider will die at the end of the day if at any time he gets 50% or more of the total possible votes against him (this includes the influence of the Punisher ability). Ghost Rider’s vote counts as zero (though the Punisher may still gain from predicting Ghost Rider’s actions). During any night but not two in a row, Ghost Rider may summon hellfire to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. {W= 3+2.5-1-1= 3.5} *'Hawkeye' (Clint Barton): Stealthy and agile, with vision that explains his name. Each night he may stealthily track down and spy upon a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). {W= 1} *'Thor' (Donald Blake): Though still alive after this battle with Galactus, Thor has been weakened in his failed attempt to stop the monster. Any DAY but not two in a row, he may use his hammer Mjolnir to summon the Anti-Force to knock out a player for up to 48 hours (One night and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). Thor must PM the player's name to the host before the day vote ends. The targeted player may not use any night or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post (If the player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, Thor will automatically crush the player, and that player will be unable to act for another night). The targeted player will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions while knocked out. This action will not be mentioned in any post. **Thor may awaken the target at any time (takes effect at the end of that cycle). **Thor cannot knockout himself. **If blocked at night, Thor would not be able to act the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone currently knocked out. {W= 2.5-1+1= 2.5} *'The Punisher' (Frank Castle): Not having true powers like the rest of the cast, The Punisher must be more careful. Each night he can set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and The Punisher gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. **The Punisher may not predict meditation. {W~ 2} *'Wolverine' (Logan / James Howlett): A wild vigilante who kills for the Innocents, and is in love with his long-time friend to Jean Grey. Wolverine has the ability to eviscerate someone any night but not two in a row. However, if Jean Grey has a successful kill attempt made against her on the night that Wolverine is attacking someone else, then Wolverine abandons his initial target and filets the player that is targeting his Jean (only applies to Omega Red if it's the second attempt) and saves her. If Jean is attacked on a night where Wolverine is inactive, he will just save her and will not kill the attacker. Wolverine may not target Jean to kill. (knows the ID of Jean) {W= 3-1+0.5= 2.5} *'Jean Grey:' Adoring friend of Wolverine (Logan). As long as the Wolverine is alive, Jean cannot be killed, but she also acts the part of a pacifist and will not act. However, if Wolverine dies, Jean will erupt into the almighty and vengeful Phoenix! Thereby gaining the following ability. Any night but not two in a row, the Jean may choose to do only one of the two following actions: {W= 3-1+3= 5} Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Winning Faction *Prof - Hulk *Vine - Deadpool *FatTony - Apoc MVP: Prof. Templeton Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Celestial Hosts: Darth nox the Omnipresent, and Brandonb the Punisher #Prof. Templeton - Hulk #EDM - Wolverine - Killed N1 by Horsemen #sparrowhawk - Ghost Rider - Lynched D3 #_Hirkala - Omega Read/Secret Alliance - Killed N5 by Horsemen #mewminator - War Machine/Secret Alliance - Lynched D1 #akaslickster - Scarlet Spider #Auramyna - Spiderman #Marquessa - Galactus - Killed N2 by Horsemen #NickFleming - Hawkeye - Killed N3 by Horsemen #DarthMask - Punisher - Lynched D4 #Fat Tony - Apoc - Killed N3 by Jean Grey #Zweefer - Thor - Lynched D2 #golfjunkie - Jean Grey - Killed N4 by Horsemen #Vineetrika - Deadpool Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7